Asphalt based materials are used extensively in a wide variety of applications. For example, asphaltic material is widely employed as a primary ingredient in coating compositions for structures, in sealants, and in waterproofing agents. Asphalt compositions have been used in paving mixtures with considerable advantage for many years. Many manufactured roofing materials, such as roofing shingles, impregnated felts, tars, mastics, and cements are also based on asphalt and compositions thereof.